Sly Cooper: Burial Ground
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Sly and the gang try to get one of Mz. Ruby's books back from a collector, but in doing so unleash someething utterly horrible and inhuman!


_**Ziggy's Corner: This a new Sly Cooper story. This one is a horror story. Sly and the gang (from Sly 3) unwittingly unleash. Well, you'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE! Lol, just kidding.**_

_**SLY COOPER: Burial Ground**_

Bullets were flying everywhere, Sly could hardly find a safe place to land before he had to leap up into the air again. The mansion was so big it gave him a nose bleed just to look up at the ceiling, which was twenty five feet above his head.

"Get that raccoon," ordered an elderly general rat, who was clinging to his cane like it was life support. "Get him now!" More bullet's were flying as apes and lynxes were firing like mad men, hoping to get themselves a 'coon' hat.

Sly was beginning to tire, what was supposed to be a simple grab and dash had turned into a fight just to survive. "Come on guys, can't we just talk this out in group therapy?" he asked, leaping onto a banister, and sliding, down, whacking guards left and right. He could see the large brown door just across the room that would lead to escape, but the rat was possibly smarter than Captain LeFwee! The more guards he whacked, the more took their position by the door.

"I want that book Cooper," the rat, Sir Roland, growled. "I want it now!"

"Sorry Sewer breath, but this book is too dangerous to be left in the hands of someone like you!"

Sir Roland bounded his cane. "Boy y'all better just hand that book over right now!" Occasionally he took a swing at the raccoon as he crossed by him, but his weak joints gave out and he dropped to the ground. "Kill him, wait, don't kill him, but make sure you get the book!"

"Kill him, don't kill him, boy you're a regular Dr. Jeckell and Mr. Hyde," Sly mocked. _Seriously this is getting dangerous._ "Bentley, can you hear me?"

Down in the van, Bentley Wiseturtle listened to the ruckus and bit his finger tips. "Sly you might have to wait for the book another time!" he said.

"The book belonged to Mz. Ruby," Sly reminded him. "Its not your normal occultic book. I already caught him trying to read a spell from it, before I took it."

"That might be, but Penelope has run out of RC cars, and Murray and the Guru have their hands full with the guards in the back yard. The best thing we can do is abort the mission!"

"Easy for you to say, I can't get to the exit!" Sly snapped, "Sorry, just a little hectic."

"Understandable. Listen, Panda King is on his way, he'll make a hole near the second story bathroom, that's where you need to go!"

"I understand. And I'm on my way!" Sly packed the book under his arm and rushed toward the bathroom at top speed, bullets soaring by him in every direction. Some of the deadly missiles knicked him, and Sir Roland howled in outrage.

"Don't spill blood, you fucking idiots," his face was inhuman, past the point of being rat like either. "Do not shot anymore, it's too risky! Just chase him and get that book!"

_Why doesn't he want my blood spilled? What was that spell that he was reading? _He made it to the bathroom, and just as he did, and explosion struck the wall sending everyone reeling back word. Sly turned back and looked at Sir Roland, his body broken and falling on the floor. A part of him told him to go to the rat, to save him, but those damned lynxes and apes wouldn't let him relax for a second. The rat's body dropped and he grunted one last time before his eyes closed, his blood flowing all over the floor.

Sly didn't need another second to wait. He dashed through the hole, leapt into Panda King's arms, and the two darted toward the van at top speed, followed by Murray and Guru, the latter who seemed to feel faint and white. Sly decided he would wait to ask him what was wrong, until they were free from the thugs, and one by one they entered the van, and it drove off at top speed.

CRYPT

A few minutes later, the thugs had realized what they had done to their master. None of them were too intelligent, thus none really realized that he had ordered them to stop firing until he was dead. "What did he say about the thief's blood?" one of them asked.

"To spill it?" a lynx asked, tapping his chin. They shrugged. "What are we supposed to do now?"

One of the smarter guards had already begun to clean up the mess, and soak up the blood of his master, and tossed it outside. Another took the body and put it in the basement so that they could bury it later that night, when the whole mess was done. The place smelled of burnt flesh, smoking metal, smoked wood. It was covered with splinters, torn paper, and ripped clothes. It was near eleven o'clock when they finished, and two of them went down to the basement, and brought the body back up, ready to take it outside, when the shuffling of feet could be heard in the darkness.

"Whose out there?" one of the apes growled.

Something growled back, and the shuffling began to increase. "We ain't going to be playing games," the ape hissed. He cocked his gun, dropping his master's head onto the ground, shuttering as he could hear the neck break.

A small figure, that looked like a mouse inched further. Upon further study it was a female mouse, with shoulder length red hair that seemed to cling to her cheek. "Look girly, you better just turn around and …," there was another growl, coming from the side of them. A shiver went up his spine and turned to see a lion hop on one leg as he tried to move closer to them.

"What is going on?" one of the guards asked. There was a shuffle of more feet, and soon there were nine figures slowly advancing on toward the two guards. "Hey Lucky, we have some witnesses, what should we do?" one of the apes called toward the house.

"What do you need to do?" a lynx snarled. "What the hell do you think you should do? Get fucking rid of them!"

The apes turned their guns toward the slowly advancing figures, and fired. Three bullet's struck the mouse, and she gurgled and dropped to the ground. "That takes care of her," one of the apes chuckled. "Stupid bitch, she should ha…," his eyes grew wide as the mouse slowly to her feet, her teeth covered with blood. "The fuck?"

More bullets, more bodies dropped, and then the hit rose to their feet and continued to advance. "H…hey Lucky?" the one ape asked, turning back to the house. The mouse reached him quickly, latched on to his bicep and dug her teeth into it. "Mother fu…!" he cried, trying to pull her away. "Lucky, Lucky we need some help out here!"

Inside the house lights went on, bullets were heard, and men screaming in pain and agony could be heard. "Lucky?" the ape asked, screaming as the mouse tore flesh and blood free, chewing on it with vigor.

"Get back, I mean it," the other ape shouted. He fired his gun, again … and again… and then there were no bullets. The attackers were upon him in seconds, riping his clothes, tearing at one expose flesh they could. In the dim light of the house, he spied one of his attackers' faces. She was a golden retriver, but her fur and flesh had partially fallen from her bones, and one of her eyes was missing, with maggots wiggling in the hole. The ape screamed in terror as the dead body clamped her decaying teeth into his throat and tossed him back and forth. Then the lights went out.

CRYPT

The massacre lasted for around an hour, until there was no opposition left. The still hungry fiends finished their meal, joined by some of the thugs who were no themselves cannibalistic corpses. Finally they stopped eating, and turned their attention to new lights, to a city where there was a fresh supply of food. One by one, slowly but surely they made their way out of the mansion, and headed for the new buffet.

_**So what did you think? Scary? It'll get freakier in the next chapters. So read and review! Oh, there was a graveyard behind the mansion, that's where the bodies all came from for those of you who wanted to know. **_


End file.
